Things Are Betterr Then They Are
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: The Winchester boys and a girl named Madison arrive in Forks following what they think is a demon attack. They are already on the run from one. Who else is after them? Will they involve their new friends, The Cullens. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up you two."

"Go away Sammy." I mumbled while snuggling into Dean's chest.

"We're going to be late."

"And?" Dean asked. I groaned and stood up.

"Stupid hunt." I walked into bathroom and started the shower. I walked back into the room. "Where's my bag"

"In the car." Dean said.

"No I brought them in this morning." He pointed to the bag near the door.

"Thank you Sam." I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a white top. I showered a blow dried my hair straight. Dean got in the shower as I was doing my make-up. When I was done I laid back down on the bed.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Not a thing besides all the victims are torn to shreds." Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"What a way to go." Dean commented. He shook his head like a dog. "Lets get this over with." We got into the Impala.

"why do I have to be the student." I complained.

"You look like one and you're suppose to be a student." Sam said.

My cell rang. "Yeah Bobby?"

"I don't have anything on these murders. It makes no sense." He said tiredly.

'Keep looking Bobby. We're at Forks now."

"You three be careful."

"We will." Then hung up. Dean parked a block from the school.

"Get out." Dean said with a smirk.

"Its embarrassing to be seen with you anyways. Well not Sam." I got out of the car and walked the rest of the way to school. I walked into the office and walked up to the secretary.

"Hello. I'm Madison Wins. I'm new here." I said sweetly.

"Here is your schedule. Mike Newton will show you around since you two have the same classes." She said nicely.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I turned around and came face to face with a guy in a football jacket.

"Hi. I'm Mike." The boy said, looking me up and down.

"Madison."

"So our first class is English. The teacher is sick or something so some new guy is taking her place.

"Cool. I have a question though. Me and my dad were looking through the newspaper and we saw the murders. Do you know anything about that?"

"They say its an animal. A bear is what my friend said." Mike said excitedly.

"Do you usually get animal attacks in Forks?" I asked, avoiding the looks everyone was giving me.

'No. This is the first time anything like this has happened." He said. We walked into the classroom and I saw Dean sitting at the desk with a smirk. I walked up to him and he stood up.

"You need to sign this and no funny business." I warned. He just smiled and signed the blue slip. He told me to sit in the back of the room next to Mike.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this earlier but there is this dance next weekend. Would you like to go with me?" He asked.

"Sorry but I'm not dating at the moment." I turned away from him.

"What about just friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I'll let you know." he smiled widely and turned to face the board. Dean started off good with Romeo and Juliet but then he added scenes. He also mixed in other stories as well. It took everything I had not to laugh at him.

"Next class is Science." He said walking next to me. He put an arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I handed the slip to the teacher. He signed it, handed me a book, and sat me down next to a short haired girl. She turned to me when I sat down.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." She said, her voice like bells.

"Hi. I'm Madison." I noticed her paleness and warm topaz eyes. The teacher started talking so I turned to him. Just before the bell rang Alice turned to me.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"Lunch." I said looking down at my schedule really quick before putting it back in my pocket.

"Me too. Would you like to sit with me and my family?" She asked.

"I'm actually not going to go to lunch. Maybe tomorrow though. I thought I would go to the library and email my friends for a bit." I said looking over at her.

"Ok. Tomorrow then." The bell rang and I walked with her to the cafeteria. I passed it and walked into the library. I saw Dean leaning over a newspaper, really concentrating. Sam had his laptop out and he was typing quickly. I took a seat across the divided tables.

"Anything?" I asked, opening up a computer.

"Nothing. Remind me why we're in Forks when the murders are in Seattle." Dean said. He rubbed his eyes and then set his head down on his arms.

"They are getting closer to town." I reminded him.

"Still its not fair." He complained.

"When is anything fair." I said.

"I got something." Sam said after a minute.

"What?" Dean asked. He stood behind Sam, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"Not all the murders are claimed to be animal attacks." Sam said. "Some where stabbed and not shredded." I looked up at Dean.

"Are you sure we are even on a hunt anymore." I asked quietly, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't know anymore." He said, shaking his head. Dean sat back down and looked over the newspaper again. I logged onto the computer and checked the recent deaths of the victims. The bell rang and I headed out of the library. I saw Mike and he walked over to me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Library. I thought I would email my friends." I said.

"Ok. Next class is History. We have another sub. Hopefully he is as funny as the English sub." He said as he led me to the history room. I walked in after a pale couple. Sam was writing something on the board. I tripped forward and rested my hand on the back of the guy in front of me. Voices filled my head yet no one spoke.

Memories of the couple ran through my head quickly. I saw them in the woods and then I heard the girl say '_Vampire.'_ I pulled away quickly. The boy's eyes darkened. He grabbed my shoulder roughly and led me out into the hall. He released me and took a defensive stance.

"You're a hunter." He growled.

"You're a vampire. I'd say we're even." I leaned against the nearest set of lockers. He disappeared and then reappeared with the girl he was entering the room with, Alice, two blond guys, a big guy, a blond girl, and a woman with brown hair.

"Now that's not fair." I said.

"We just want to talk. Not fight." One of the blond guys said. He was older and had a doctor's coat on.

"Fine you want to talk then tell me about the killings in Seattle." I said sternly.

"Newborns must have been recently created." He said again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see. And you drink animal blood right?"

"How did you know." Alice asked.

"We met a clan like you. They didn't drink human blood." I looked down the hallway behind me.

"In Alaska?"

"No Kansas. They were the Vistas coven." I said looking back at them.

"There is another coven?" The woman with brown hair said.

"Yeah. I don't think they're in Kansas anymore though." I said.

"Why can't I read your mind?" The guy that drug me out here asked.

"That would be a special charm on my bracelet." I put my arm out to show my bracelet and it's charm. Then I took the bracelet off.

'_See.'_ I though and quickly put it back on. "Its to protect us from a demon that is after us." I said.

"Us? There are more of you." The blond girl hissed.

""Yeah us." I heard Dean say from behind me. "My brother in that classroom and me." He said defensively.

"Of course. We're the Cullens." The blond doctor said. "I'm Carlisle, my wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Bella and Edward."

"I'm Madison, my boyfriend Dean and the teacher in there is Sam."

Dean stood next to me protectively, sliding a arm around my waist. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Dean reached into my pocket and grabbed it.

"Its from Bobby." He said reading it quickly. "There has been another murder. This time close to town." My phone vibrated again.

"Do you know this number?" He asked, showing me my phone. I shook my head. "It says to meet them at the warehouse down the street." I looked at him. He nodded and then went to the door. He motioned for Sam to come into the hallway.

"We need to leave." Dean said.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"There was another murder closer to town. Then I got a text saying to meet them at the warehouse. We're going to check it out. You coming?" I asked. "Oh and these are the Cullens."

"Hi and yes I'm coming. What about my class?" He asked.

"Forget about them. We are trying to save their lives."

The Cullens went to follow us. "I don't think you guys should come." I said.

"Oh we're coming. You three can't take on newborn vampires." The big one, Emmett said.

"You'd be surprised." Dean mumbled.

"Fine. But just know that the three of us are not babysitting you. We don't even know what wants to meet us. If it is a demon or a evil spirit. Then what are you going to do?" I asked them. It was silent. "Exactly it would be safer if you stayed back." I reasoned.

"We don't care." Emmett said again. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"ok we need to leave now. We just need to get out of here without being seen." As soon as I was done saying that I was standing outside. Alice was standing next to me.

"What did you just do?" I asked confused.

"Got you out without being seen." She said with a smile. Smiled back and seen that the others were by the car. We walked over to them.

"We'll run." Carlisle said when we got into the car.

"Ok. Just don't go into the warehouse or I will personally burn you." I said to them.

They nodded and disappeared. We drove as fast as we could to the warehouse that we passed when we drove to the school. We got out and opened the trunk.

"Its always a warehouse." Sam commented.

"Of course." Dean said. He lifted the panel of the trunk and grabbed his duffel bag. He threw mine to me and Sam's to him. He began to grab a few guns. He threw a few to me and a few to Sam.

"You guys want one?" He asked.

"No. we're good." Carlisle said. I cocked the guns and loaded up my holster.

"Ready?" Dean asked everyone.

"Yep." We all said. Dean, Sam and I went before the Cullens. We each took a different entrance. I tripped over something. I shone my flashlight on it and seen it was a body. There was still blood in it and there were a stab wounds. I checked the pulse and found it was dead.

"This isn't newborns." I whispered to Emmett, Alice, and Esme.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You need to leave." I whispered to him. I stood up. "Hello Gordon."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You have heavy footsteps." I said sarcastically. 'Please go.' I mouthed. I slid my bracelet off for a minute. _'Edward get out of here. Tell Dean and Sam to meet me at the last exit.'_ I thought, hoping Edward heard me. I slid the bracelet back on. Emmett, Alice, and Esme disappeared.

"I heard your protecting vamps." He said disgusted.

"Maybe." I replied cockily.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come meet me here. I was beginning to worry when you didn't show up after all those murders." He said walking back and forth. He pulled out a knife and walked towards me.

"I'm so scared." said sarcastically.

"You always were a smart ass." He said with a smile.

"I get that a lot." He advanced towards me. I missed the blade and avoided the first punch. I didn't avoid the second punch though. His fist made contact with the side of my face. I pulled away from him and he cut my arm. I grabbed my gun but two gunshots stopped me. I looked up at Gordon and saw him fall forward.

"Madison are you ok?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thank you guys." Dean helped me up. We walked out of the warehouse.

"Can I see your arm Madison?" Carlisle asked. Without thinking I held my arm out. He wrapped it.


End file.
